Taking My Life Away
by Shimizu Asuka
Summary: When they were young Zero loved Ichiru, and Ichiru loved Zero. When Shizuka killed Zero's family, he was lost. With Zero so broken and hurt is it possible that Ichiru can show him that he still loves him like he did when they were kids? ZeroIchiru pairing
1. Shizuka

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK.**

Yayyyy! A ZeroIchi fic! I've been thinking about this a lot and I really needed to get this thought out of my head.

I love using the japanese names for mother, father, brother and such so just incase you don't know what they are:  
Mother - Okaa-san  
Father - Otou-san  
Younger Brother - Otouto-san  
Older Brother - Onii-chan (Nii-chan)

By the way... this story will eventually be a love story between Zero and Ichiru... just so you know.

* * *

.

.

Ichiru shivered as he waited out in the cold for his brother to come back from training with Master Yagari. Ichiru had told his parents that he had a fever and couldn't train that day. He didn't want to be told again that he wasn't doing it right or that he didn't possess the ability to do something. Ichiru didn't want to be a vampire hunter, he just wanted to be near Zero. Zero was the single most important person to him. Zero never made him feel less than what he was.

"When is Nii-saan going to be back?" Ichiru said to the cold wind swirling around him. He peered through the snow to try and catch the first glimpse of Zero he could. Then soon through the wind and snow he could see a faint shadow getting bigger. He smiled and started running towards his brother. Zero smiled as his twin ran up to greet him.

"Nii-san!" he said happily as he flung himself at his brother.

"Come on Otouto-chan, lets get inside its really cold," Zero said trying to squirm out of his brother's arms. Zero took Ichiru's hand and pulled him inside.

"Ichiru what were you doing outside?" their mother scolded him. Ichiru didn't say anything but just looked at the floor. "You should know better than to be outside when you're sick.

"It's alright Okaa-san, he wasn't out there very long." Zero said tightening his grip on Ichiru's hand. She gave them a stern look but went back into the living room where their father was reading.

"Come on, Iru-chan," Zero said as he pulled his brother up the stairs to his bedroom. "Get in bed."

"Why Nii-san?" Ichiru asked confused.

"Your cheeks are pink and you're warm," Zero said placing his hand on Ichiru's forehead as proof. Zero started to unbutton Ichiru's coat but he batted him away.

"I can do it myself Nii-san."

"But you've got a fever," Zero said with a strange smile. Ichiru couldn't think of anything intelligent to say so he just stayed silent as he watched his brother remove both their coats. "There we go," Zero said smiling proudly.

By this time Ichiru's eyes were starting to close a little and Zero guided his brother over to the bed. He folded the blanket down and tucked his brother in. "No... don't leave Nii-saan," Ichiru said faintly clutching on to Zero's hand.

"Okay," Zero said walking around the bed to climb in on the other side. "Is this better Iru-chan?" Zero said softly when he was laying facing Ichiru. "Yes," Ichiru said drowsily. He was falling asleep. Zero smiled and took his brothers hand and held it as his brother fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

"He really loves Zero," their mother said peeking in on them. She was amazed with how they were together.

.

_(2 weeks later)_

.

"Where are you going Otouto-chan?" Zero said confused.

"I just need some air." Zero nodded with a strange look in his eyes. Once Ichiru left, Zero sensed her. A vampire. He looked to his parents but they hadn't sensed her yet. Zero ran outside into the raging blizzard and saw her.

"Oh my, you noticed my presence before your parents," Shizuka Hiou said to him gently. Zero could see Ichiru next to her and he was puzzled.

"Ichiru-san what are you doing over there, she's dangerous!" he yelled to his brother.

"No she isn't. She's beautiful," he said looking up at his goddess.

"What a wonderful child, I could never ask for more," Shizuka said stroking Ichiru's cheek.

"Keep your dirty hands off him, you filthy vampire," Zero snarled.

"Don't talk to Shizuka-sama that way!" Ichiru yelled at his brother. Zero was awe-struck. _''-sama?' when did Otouto-chan meet this woman?'_

"Iru-chan..." Zero said. What else could he say to his brother who had joined with the enemy.

.

.

Zero was laying on the floor with his head in the lap of Shizuka. He could feel the blood leaking, slowly trickling down the side of his neck. He didn't have the energy to wipe it away and stop the bleeding. He just wanted to lay there. He just wanted to die. She had bit him and made him one of her. One of the vampires, the creatures he hated.

Zero knew what he would become, a blood thirsty animal just like the rest of them. He wanted to tear off the bite marks, he wanted to tear away the feeling of her teeth in his flesh. He could still hear the sound of the blood leaving his body; hear the sound of her drinking his life, his blood.

He could see his precious Ichiru standing in the corner just watching them. "Shizuka-sama we should go. Someone will be around and we can't be caught here."

"Oh Ichiru, you are right. We will leave Zero for another time, shall we?" Shizuka said getting up from the floor gracefully.

"Yes, we will see him again."

.

.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeee!! I'm so happy that I have this up and finished.

Another chapter coming soon? Keep checking back to seeeeee...

While you're waiting feel free to leave me a review. Constructive criticizm is always welcome... as are cookies!

* * *


	2. Faking It

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

Sorry it took a while for me to update. I couldn't really get into it in the beginning but I did it anyways. I know that it follows the original manga pretty close right now but it will not be like this for the whole story.

Thank you to all of those who reviewed for the previous chapter! It really made my day!

* * *

.

.

Zero was alone. He had never felt more alone in his entire life. His family was gone and he was with Chairman Cross and Yuuki, his adopted daughter. Zero could still feel the sensation of his blood being sucked out of his body. He could still feel the cold lips and the quick puncture of the two small teeth. He cringed away from the memory. He wanted to get rid of the feeling, wanted to kill Shizuka for doing this to him.

"Zero? No, don't do that," Yuuki yelled and ran to his side. She could see the cuts in his neck and felt tears come to her eyes.

Zero heard someone yell but it was very faint and it echoed like he wasn't really hearing it. Only when Yuuki fell to her knees did Zero notice she was there. She grabbed his hand and the glaze over his eyes vanished.

"Oh Zero, don't..." Yuuki said as she leaned in to keep him from seeing the tears. She held his hand away so he couldn't keep tearing at his neck.

"Yuuki..." Zero said quietly. He didn't move, couldn't move. He was frozen by her kindness, her determination to keep him safe._'I will kill Shizuka for doing this to me.'_

.

.

"Ichiru," Shizuka said beckoning for her loyal servant to come to her side.

"Whats the matter Shizuka-sama?" Ichiru asked her coming into the room and stopping a few feet away from her.

"You are always complaining about being sickly and weak. I'm going to make you healthy and strong," Shizuka said bringing her hand up to her neck. Ichiru only looked at her in confusion. Did that mean that she was going to turn him? He had been longing to be a being like her since he had saw her with Zero all those long years ago. He was now older and more mature. He could handle the change and he would serve Shizuka with unwavering loyalty. "Come closer Ichiru. Come drink from me and become strong." She flicked the skin of her neck with her nail and a small red line appeared. Ichiru stared at it but didn't pull away as Shizuka drew his head closer. His lips touched her neck and he drank with ecstasy. Now he would be strong enough to face Zero again but the next time he would not be as weak and pathetic.

Zero was a vampire now because Shizuka had turned him that day 3 years ago. Ever since then he'd wanted Shizuka to pierce him with her fangs but she wouldn't. Ichiru wanted to be just like Zero. Zero was still the most important person in his life now and he wanted to do whatever he needed to protect him. But his situation right now meant that he had to take care and serve Shizuka until he could see Zero again.

.

.

Zero was quiet. He'd always been quiet but he'd slowly grown to trust Yuuki, not to the point of telling her very much, but enough to be comfortable around her. His prefect duties allowed him to patrol outside and be alone, unless Yuuki was pestering him about school work or how he was late a lot.

He was sitting under a tree looking up at the moon. When he was younger, him and Ichiru would sneak out of the house and go to the hill that was near their house. They would lay on the hill and watch the stars, the clouds and the moon. Zero could still feel Ichiru's small hand in his and he smiled faintly. He could feel the burning behind his eyes and he knew that tears would follow. His eyes were watering and he was scared to blink because he didn't want to feel the wetness gliding down his face.

"Zero? What are you doing just sitting around?" Yuuki asked flashing her prefect badge.

"Nothing," Zero said coldly forcing the tears back down. Yuuki looked hurt but smiled anyways.

"You know you shouldn't be sitting around. We have to make sure the night class isn't doing anything funny," Yuuki said dragging him along with her. After a few minutes Zero knew that Yuuki wasn't going to let go so he tore his hand out of hers. "Sorry, I was pulling you along with me."

"Its fine. Don't worry about it," Zero said quietly. He watched Yuuki walk in front of him and didn't really know where they were going.

.

.

Ichiru was alone while Shizuka was up with the Night class impersonating Maria Kurenai. He was laying on an old dusty couch, that had apparently been left behind, and he was just thinking. Zero was close by, he went to the school after all. He knew that Zero wasn't very close to him and he knew that Zero didn't know he was at Cross Academy. Ichiru just stared up at the ceiling and sighed. It was hard to be so loyal to Shizuka when he knew that she wanted Zero for her slave. Ichiru would not wish his terrible fate on anyone. To be that close to such a magnificent being but to be denied that which you so desire.

Shizuka had refused to bite him, refused to give him the immortal life he seeked. To be closer to Zero he would have to be a vampire or else he would not be able to bear it when he got old and Zero still looked the same. Ichiru knew that Shizuka planned on making Zero drink from her so that he would become a normal vampire instead of falling to a Level E. Shizuka planned on making Zero suffer; but once she had Zero she wouldn't need Ichiru any longer.

Ichiru didn't want to think of a time when Shizuka didn't need him. For years he had been looking after her and her true body. She had cast it off and was in control of Maria's body. Ichiru didn't like Shizuka using a different body, it was not right. He understood the need to be disguised but to use anothers' body, Shizuka would be hunted and probably killed if she was found out. Most people thought that she was dead or that she vanished but she just laid low so that she wouldn't be found and killed.

Ichiru looked at his masters' true body and thought she was extremely beautiful. He'd thought that since he'd first seen her with Zero. He didn't like Maria Kurenai. He hadn't liked her since he'd met her. He felt like his whole life now was a lie. The only thing that wasn't a lie was how much he cared about Zero and wanted to be with him.

.

.

Zero was alone in his room again. He was lusting for blood and he didn't want to go find Yuuki right now. Whenever he drank from Yuuki it reminded him of Ichiru; his poor younger brother. He didn't even know if Ichiru was still alive, he had gotten sick a lot as a kid, his weakness might have killed him. Zero was haunted by the memories of his family and absentmindedly brought his hand up to Shizuka's bite mark. He shivered and laid down and curled up to try and stop himself from falling apart. He could feel pressure in his chest and he tried to will it away but he couldn't think about anything through the bloodlust that was slowly starting to get worse.

Zero felt like crying but he hadn't cried since Yuuki had found him scratching his neck where Shizuka had drank from him. There was burning behind his eyes and he wanted to cry so bad but he wouldn't let himself.

There was a soft knocking on the door and Zero guessed that it would be Yuuki, she was always poking around in his business nowadays. He couldn't get her off his case. There were times like now when he really wanted to be left alone but she would always stick her head in and bother him.

The good news was now he wouldn't have to use as much energy to find her so that he could try to escape from the endless bloodlust.

"Zero? Are you alright?" Yuuki said opening the door a little bit and poking her head through to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright for now," Zero said in a tone that would subtlely tell Yuuki that he needed blood.

"Zero..." she said looking down the hallway and stepping into the room. The door 'click'ed softly as she closed and locked it. "You can't deny youself blood. You might..."

_'...lose your sanity faster?'_ Zero finished her sentence in his head. He stood up and could feel a slight tingling all over his body because he knew that in a mere matter of seconds he was going to have a fix for his blood craving. He pushed Yuuki against the wall and licked her neck. In the back of his mind he was ashamed of what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself she was just so dumb. One of these days he might kill her; Zero could tell that he was taking more and more blood each time and it still wasn't enough.

He sunk his fangs into her neck and began to drink the warm, thick liquid. He almost moaned as it bathed his mouth; her blood was like a drug and he just wanted more and more of this high.

_'Zero... I'm scared'_ Yuuki thought as she felt Zero draining her blood.

.

.

* * *

Well thats it for now.

I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!!


	3. Unravelling

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Oh gosh, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to update. Its extra long though. I really wanted to get the part of the story that follows the manga out of the way. I wanted to just start writing the next chapter without needing to skim through the manga.

So this chapter I thought was alright. I hope you enjoy.

.

.

Ichiru was laying on the dusty couch he had claimed for his bed in the old teachers dorms. He was waiting for Shizuka to return but his mind kept wandering off to when he was a child. He'd been so happy at Zero's side.

_"To be born as part of Zero-san, would be so much better than to be born like the trash I am now," Ichiru had said with a pill in his hand. The doctor said that the pills would help make him stronger, but he didn't believe it would work. "What was I born for?" Suddenly Zero launched himself at his younger brother and knocked them both down on the bed. "Ouch, onii-san. My head got hit."_

_"Sorry... Ichiru-chan," Zero had said holding on to him so tightly._

_"It only hurts a little, you don't have to apologize so seriously," Ichiru said resenting himself for saying it. He knew the face that Zero would make but hurting Zero was the only way that he felt like Zero's "other half". Then it got quiet, but Ichiru knew what Zero was thinking. Zero feared that he had made Ichiru weak, had taken his strength before they were even born._

_"Hey Zero-san, what are you thinking?" Ichiru said staring into Zero's eyes. He knew but he insisted on asking. "Let me guess..."_

_"Huh?" Zero asked without thinking. He just looked more deeply into Ichiru's eyes._

_"You are too hesitant. You will not become a powerful vampire hunter if you stay like this," Ichiru was thinking only of Zero. His brother loved being a vampire hunter and he was getting good too. "And the things you cannot tell me, remember to tell it to oka-san and otou-san," Ichiru said closing his eyes. He loved being close to his brother. They just laid there on the bed facing each other for what seemed like hours._

_"Iru-chan.. you haven't taken your medicine yet... ?" Zero said surprised. Ichiru grabbed his arm to stop him, he didn't want to take the medicine._

_"I don't need it," Ichiru said still laying like he had been. "I won't be healed by anything the doctors do. I feel so much better when onii-san is here," Ichiru said smiling. Zero laid back down infront of Ichiru and they just continued to lay there until they both fell asleep._

_Ichiru woke up and went downstairs to get a glass of water. _

_"Ichiru?" Zero asked groggily feeling the warmth leave the bed._

_"I'm alright. I'm just going to get some water," Ichiru said as he left the room. On his way down the stairs he heard his parents talking. _

_"Zero and Ichiru... Zero is very talented, he will hunt vampires and carry on the fate of a hunters blood... But Ichiru.. won't be able to stay with Zero.. although they are so close... it's best for Ichiru," his father said in the living room._

_Just then a cherry blossom petal fluttered through the window and Ichiru went to the window. He stepped out and was met with seeing a beautiful woman sitting in their sakura tree._

_"We meet again," she said softly with tears running down her face._

Ichiru remembered how he'd felt, knowing that he was going to be separated from Zero, the only person who shined just a little brighter than everyone else. He'd hated everything, his parents, the hunters society and their dumb rules. He sighed and sat up. He was surprised to feel wetness slide down either cheek. He whiped off his face with his sleeves and stood up. He heard something in the hall and went to look. It could be Shizuka-sama back from the ball... or did she even leave?

Ichiru exited the room he was in via the door that led to the room beside him. He saw two students from the Night class coming down the hall and stepped out of their line of sight. He heard them talking.

"Looks like she cast of her body..." one of them said.

"Why would she go through the trouble?" the second one said.

Ichiru stepped out from the shadows, "It's no business of yours." He said staring them down. He watched them leave quietly, they knew better than to disturb a pureblood's body.

.

.

"Let me go, Yuuki," Zero said staring down Shizuka. He'd waited four years to be right here, in this moment. He had to kill Shizuka and avenge his family. He despised Shizuka for taking everything that he loved away, including his humanity. Zero hated everything Shizuka was, everything that she had made him. He's always thought that he would die here, with her. There was no point in living, or being a vampire, if she wasn't alive. He knew that Yuuki would be upset, but he couldn't stand what he was, the creature he had become.

"What are you planning to do after this?" Yuuki said afraid to let go, she didn't want to lose Zero, she was so close to him, had taken care of him for so long. "What are you going to do once this is over?" She was on the verge of tears but didn't back down. Zero was moved by her caring and he didn't want to see her cry, not because of him.

"He doesn't even need to think about it..." came a soft drawl from across the room. "Deep in his heart he knows, he wants to destroy himself together with me," Shizuka said, quieting Yuuki and laying her greatest fears out before her.

"Yes... you may be right," Zero said darkly. He grabbed Shizuka's throat but couldn't find the strength enough to squeeze the life out of her.

Yuuki gasped and clutched onto Zero's jacket in an attempt to keep him in place, to keep him with her. "...Zero..." she whispered. She squealed in fear as a sword impaled Zero's arm.

"Shizuka-sama... why are you playing with him?" came a voice from the doorway. The male wore a mask covering his upper face, but it was obvious to Zero who it was.

"Don't interfere..." Shizuka said to him and he nodded.

"I understand. But I cannot accept the way you treat us so differently," he said with sadness in his voice.

"I... thought you were dead..." Zero said as he stared in surprise. "...Ichiru..."

"You know who I am Zero. My big brother remembers me," Ichiru said as he removed the small mask. He sighed, "How long are you going to keep playing with Zero, Shizuka-sama? He's hunting you, isn't he?" Ichiru moved to stand infront of Shizuka. "I won't allow it, Shizuka-sama. I will not have you die."

"Zero and I have unfinished business. I have no intention of dying here," she said turning and leaving.

"Shizuka!!" Zero yelled after her.u He lunged at her retreating figure but was held back by Ichiru's arm.

"It hurts that you'd ignore me Zero," he said with perfect sincerity. "I, for one would like a long chat with my other half. It's been a long time since I've seen my twin..."

.

.

Ichiru had heard the commotion that had been happening upstairs and had gone to Shizuka's aid. He'd heard yelling so he imagined that Shizuka had found Zero, or vice-versa. He was anxious to see Zero again. He knew that he couldn't just go up and hug him and have things the way they were before. He'd thought about this moment for years and he still wasn't exactly sure about what he was going to do when he saw his brother. He knew that Zero had missed him too, being separated after being so close for all their lives wasn't something you easily forgot. Ichiru figured that Zero had thought he was dead. It was probably harder on Zero then it had been on him.

Ichiru stepped into the room and interrupted. He was inwardly pleased that Zero was so surprised to see him, that meant that he had thought he was dead. He knew that there was only one thing on Zero's mind, yet he had to protect Shizuka. She was the only pureblood he knew, his only link to Zero.

Ichiru felt nervous being so close to Zero. He knew that Zero didn't feel the same. It had never been that way with Zero. Most times, Ichriu thought that he was the only one that truly loved the other. Zero could be so passive and seemingly uncaring. Ichiru knew that there was no stopping Zero from killing Shizuka, it was only a matter of time. He'd already shot her so it might just mean waiting for her body to fail from the hunters weapons. Ichiru needed to get away and find her. He wanted her to drink his blood so that she would live, and he would be a vampire.

"Until the day that Shizuka-sama took her revenge on our parents, Zero always acted as if he hadn't realized our parents had gradually become meaningless to me. And Zero, who I loved very much, I actually have always hated," Ichiru said with coldness in his eyes. "By the way, I want you to thank me. It was I who asked Shizuka-sama to keep you alive."

"Because after making me suffer, you wanted to kill me with your own hands..." Zero said with realization dawning on his face.

"That's right. Have you suffered enough having your life twisted by Shizuka-sama? Have you suffered as much as I have?" Ichiru whispered into Zero's ear.

.

.

"Noooo! Shizuka-sama!" Ichiru said with Shizuka's head in this arms. "Drink my blood! Please don't die."

"Don't you understand, you're the one person I could never change into a vampire," she said as she slowly started to turn to pearly ash.

"Shizuka-sama!" Ichiru said holding her until she was a pile of beautiful ash.

"Ichiru, what are you doing?" Zero asked seeing his brother hunched over Shizuka.

"You killed her Zero!" Ichiru said quietly with anger boiling in his voice.

.

.

Zero wanted to go out and do his prefect duties but the chairman was being particularly stubborn tonight. Zero heard Yuuki coming and didn't really want to be around her right now. He didn't want her poking around or forcing her blood on him.

Zero also remembered that the chairman had told him that Ichiru was already gone. How had he disappeared so quickly?

_'Ichiru...'_

.

.

The chairman had called him into his office to talk.

"Zero, how lovely to see you," the chairman said.

"You called me here," Zero said with sarcasm.

"Indeed. There is a student who wishes to transfer here and I won't accept them without your approval." The chairman showed him the paper in his hands and Zero was shocked by the name on the paper. Why was he coming here of all places?

"It's fine," Zero said turning to leave. "Oh, while we were at the Demon Hunter's village they told me something, a way to keep my sanity longer."

"Is that so?" the chairman said with curiousity.

"Yes, they told me that drinking Kaname's blood might prolong my decent to Level E," Zero said looking at his feet.

"Well, that is certainly a good theory. I don't know if Kaname would approve, but its a good idea. In theory," the chairman said looking down at his desk. Zero took this as his cue to leave.

.

.

* * *

Alrighty, so this chapter is done and wasn't it good. Well probably not, for all you people who read the manga its kind of like.. uh huh.. so now what.. haha!

So I'm hoping to update on saturday so while you're waiting you could always review!


	4. Mixing Blood

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

Thank you for reading this far. I really appreciate all the people who have been reviewing.

This chapter isn't the best but it was pretty fun to write. I may have strayed a bit but I promise that I'll get back on the ZeroxIchiru pairing in the next chapter.

* * *

"Alright class, today we have a new student; Kiryu Ichiru," The teacher at the front of the room said. The girls in the class were giggling and whispering to each other. Yuuki could hear small cries of 'oh my gosh he looks so much like Zero' and 'maybe he's nicer than his brother'. Since when did Ichiru want to go to Cross Academy; he hated his brother. Unless he was here for revenge; but surely the chairman wouldn't allow Ichiru in if his motives were unscholarly. Yuuki looked up at Zero's empty seat and wondered why he still wasn't coming to class surely he must be getting better? Yuuki sighed and focused her attention back on the teacher.

Ichiru walked up the isle to his seat and stopped by Yuuki's desk, "So how is our Zero doing?" he asked with a smile. He looked down at Yuuki, "My brother still has the worst taste." Before Yuuki could reply to that Ichiru was already walking away.

Yuuki heard someone say quietly, "God, why does Yuuki always get so much attention?"

Yuuki turned back to the teacher as he began the lesson and settled in for some serious notetaking.

.

Zero could feel himself losing it; his sanity. He could feel himself slipping farther and farther past the point of no return. He was becoming a level E and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Maybe delay it for a while, but there was no way that Kaname was letting Zero drink his blood. Zero was sitting in the darkness, the sunlight gave him a headache. He was sitting against the wall because he couldn't stand to lay in bed for one more second. He felt so helpless, there was no point to his existence, aside from Kaname's forced role of protecting Yuuki, and he couldn't even do that anymore.

He sensed someone outside of his door, hesitating to knock. He glared at the door as he quietly said, "Come in."

"I guess you're not feeling better than?" Kaname asked Zero, "What a shame."

"Yeah, a real shame," Zero said sarcastically.

"I know how to stop your decent to Level E," Kaname said to Zero.

"Why would I want to delay my death, I despise vampires," Zero said with hatred leaking from every word.

"I don't think that Yuuki would like hearing you say such things. She cares for you Zero," Kaname said stepping closer, far enough away from Zero to evade any possible attacks.

"Well its a good thing she isn't here," Zero said looking at the window where the sunlight was trying to find a way through the curtains.

"You're awfully cranky today," Kaname said. "Such a pity, I was going to cure you."

"You were going to _cure_ me?" Zero said.

"Yes, my blood, the blood of a Kuran is the purest blood. It would most definately prolong your decent to level E," Kaname said in a bored drawl. "Can we please just get this over with."

"I don't want your blood," Zero said glaring at Kaname. Kaname opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. He then lunged at Zero and punched him in the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zero yelled at Kaname. Kaname brought a hand up to his throat and sliced the skin open with a tiny flick. Blood dripped into Zero's face and he felt the desire to drink the blood even though he knew he didn't want to.

"Your eyes betray you, you see blood and you want it," Kaname said in a cocky tone. He did not expect what Zero did next. He wrapped both arms around Kaname's neck and pulled him down, then he sunk his teeth into Kaname's throat and drank. The room was silent until Kaname said, "You despise vampires, but you need blood more than any other vampire. That makes you more of a vampire than any other."

Zero continued drinking, Kaname's blood was very thick and rich. It was good, but the more he drank the sicker he felt. "This is for Yuuki, if not for her I would've killed you long ago. Never forget who gave you this blood," Kaname said as he pulled Zero off of him. Zero fell back on to the floor.

"Uhhh," Zero exclaimed in discomfort. He could feel the blood burning in his veins.

"With the pure blood in your body now your dirty blood is reacting. It will pass," Kaname said pressing a hand to the fresh bite on his neck. "You bit mercilessly. I can only imagine how Yuuki feels when you bite into her so viciously," Kaname said glaring at Zero who was barely able to find the strength to pull himself off the floor and lean against the wall again.

"You'll thank me later," Kaname said already walking away. "See you later Kiryu," Kaname said before he closed the door leaving Zero in the suffocating darkness like before.

.

"Yuuki," Ichiru called after her. Class had just been dismissed for the day and Yuuki was scrambling to get the the moon dorms because it was only her on duty tonight. Someone had to keep the girls in line.

Yuuki heard someone calling her name and recognized it as Ichiru's voice. She ignored him until he caught up with her. "Yuuki I want to talk to you. I think you have the wrong impression of my being here," Ichiru said.

"Oh, so you're not here to get revenge on Zero for killing your precious Shizuka?" Yuuki said with disbelief.

"Nope. I just thought it would be nice to be with my brother. I am the only family he has left," Ichiru said.

"You may be the only one besides me left of our little 'family' but that doesn't mean I'm happy to see you walking the halls," Zero said coming around the corner. "And I really don't think you should be talking to Yuuki anymore," he said grabbing Yuuki's arm and pulling her behind him.

"Well brother, its a shame you feel that way," Ichiru said shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

Yuuki looked around to see that everyone in the halls who heard what had just happened were staring at Zero or Ichiru. Zero was just staring at Ichiru as he turned the corner. "Come on Yuuki, we have guardian duties right now." Zero turned and was walking away. It took her a second to comprehend what he had said and then she trotted off behind him.

.

The vampires from the night class were coming out of their dorms for their classes and Yuuki and Zero were holding all the girls from the day class back.

"Yuuki, you're always out here protecting," Kaname said before turning to Zero. "How are you feeling Zero?" Kaname smiled and continued walking with the rest of his class.

Yuuki looked at Zero, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Zero said with a cold look in his eyes.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

So how was it?

While waiting for the next chapter you could always review!


	5. Reflecting on You

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

So this chapter didn't take me very long to write.. once I sat down and decided to write it. I have the whole rest of the story planned out so don't worry about me running into the dreaded writers block.

It may not be what you all thought it would be like, but the idea for his chapter was just so inticing that I couldn't help myself. I also apoligize ahead because this chapter might seem a little rushed.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ichiru was laying on his bed in the dark. He was in his new dorm and he was so happy that he didn't have to go through the trouble of having a roommate. Ichiru liked being alone. He'd always liked being alone, except when he was around Zero. Even though he was close enough to touch Zero, he was no where to be found. That girl had taken Zero away from him; and Ichiru was going to take him back. He rooted around in his trunk until he found what he was looking for. He polished his knife and slid it neatly into the inside pocket of his school uniform. At least the ugly things were good for something.

Ichiru wanted to stay and loom in the darkness of his room, but it was almost time for class, and he was going to be late.

.

In class Ichiru didn't focus on the teacher at all. He was staring at Yuuki, with his gaze occasionally flickering to Zero. Zero was finally back in class, he had been released from quarantine and by looking at Yuuki he could see that she was in a better mood than she had been yesterday. The bell rang and startled Ichiru from his daze. He had to follow Yuuki before she slipped away. He watched her gather her things and he did so as well, slowly so that he wouldn't seem suspicious.

She left the classroom with her best friend, talking animated, making large gestures with the hand not occupied by books. Ichiru rolled his eyes, he didn't know what they were talking about specifically but he knew that it was something girly. Ichiru watched with overflowing joy as the girl left Yuuki's side and headed for the girls dorms. Ichiru didn't know where Yuuki was going, but he didn't care, she was alone now.

"Ichiru!" he heard a girl yell behind him. He turned around to see a girl from his class. He didn't know her name because he wasn't interested in anyone but Zero.

"Hello," he said thickening his voice until it was sickeningly sweet.

"I'm so glad I caught you alone," she said, "it's hard to talk to someone if they're always surrounded by people."

"Indeed," he said with a smile.

"So I was wondering, maybe if you're not busy sometime we could get together..." she said keeping her voice light. Ichiru could see the fear of rejection in her eyes.

"Maybe," Ichiru said not wishing to cause a scene right now; he had to find Yuuki. The girl squealed a little bit and hurried off. "Good Lord," Ichiru said sighing, he really didn't like girls. He was facing the way that he had watched Yuuki go, but because of the distraction he had lost her. "Oh well, next time."

.

Zero was wandering the halls just letting his mind wander through whatever memories it chose. With no surprise his mind drifted to Ichiru, he wondered what he could possibly be doing now in the school. He probably wouldn't be doing homework, Ichiru was never the type. He might be brooding in his dark dorm room or even outside sitting in the shade of a tree. No matter what Ichiru was doing, Zero wished that he could be there along side his twin.

He missed the days when it had just been him and Ichiru together. Ichiru had thought that Zero was the world, but now so much had changed. Zero longed to hold his brother the way that he used to. His arms itching for something to clutch. Zero could feel the pain of 'losing' Ichiru and it felt like someone had punched a hole right through his chest. If only Ichiru felt the same way, maybe... someday they would be as they were.

.

.

Ichiru looked at the clock on the wall again, there was only three minutes left in class. He could feel the anxiousness building up inside of him, like bubbles rising up and finding their way to the surface. His leg was thumping up and down impatiently but he didn't notice if anyone was paying attention. The only thing that Ichiru was watching right now was Yuuki. Today was the day. He was going to claim Zero all for himself, 'eliminate the distraction' as he liked to think of it.

It felt as if the last few minutes dragged on like hours but still Ichiru never took his eyes off Yuuki. He could hear a faint buzzing in the background of the girls around him whispering but in his mind the sounds did not form distinct words.

The bell rang and Ichiru found himself boucing out of his seat and whipping his bag over his shoulder. He didn't pay attention in class, there was no need. He had come on official busness but he wasn't even interested in that anymore, his own personal project seemed much more to his liking. Ichiru followed Yuuki at such a distance that she didn't even notice him. He watched her carefully, hoping for an opening. Some small pocket of time when she was alone so that he could talk to her. He saw her turn the corner and lost sight of her.

Ichiru hurried to catch up and peeked around the corner to see if she was still there. She was, and she was talking to Zero.

"Stay away from him Yuuki, he's dangerous. Don't forget what happened with Shizuka," Zero said warning her of Ichiru.

"I can handle myself Zero," Yuuki said unimpressed by his desire to protect her.

"Right," he said looking around. "Just like you protected yourself from all the other vampires who wanted to drink you."

"What do you know Zero," Yuuki whispered hurt by his words. Ichiru smiled, was Zero going to alienate Yuuki? This would greatly help Ichiru, he would no longer have to hurt Yuuki.

Zero opened his mouth to reply to Yuuki but closed it, having nothing intelligent to say. Zero walked away mumbling something about patrolling and guardian duties.

Ichiru took this as his cue, he walked around the corner and pretended to be surprised to see Yuuki. "I didn't think I'd find you here," he said with false enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Yuuki said sounding distracted and lifeless, after all the time she spent with Zero she still didn't know him at all.

Ichiru looked at her more closely, "What's bothering you Yuuki?"

She looked down at her feet and kicked a small pebble away, "I just had a fight with Zero. It's not the first time but he was just so harsh. It's like he's changed."

Ichiru smiled inwardly but portrayed empathy on the outside, "I'm sure he meant nothing by it, Zero can be quite emotional sometimes. He can let his feelings control how he acts towards others." Ichiru was getting tired of the sympathy talk, he was dying to unleash some violence on the disease in front of him. She had infected Zero and Kaname, who knows how many other people. He was doing the world a favor, getting rid of her.

He slowly reached into his uniform and pulled out his knife. Yuuki kept babbling on about Zero, not even realizing Ichiru's hostility. It was when he became silent that she looked at him and her eyes widened in fear. She was frozen where she stood, all she saw was the blade in front of her. Ichiru pulled his arm back, ready to plunge when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist. He tried to shake it off as he looked up.

He saw the one pair of eyes he didn't expect. And they were in pain.

"...Z-ze...ro..." Ichiru stumbled over the word. He didn't know what to do, this was his whole life, and he had ruined it. Zero was all that he had lived for, the reason that he had joined Shizuka, it was all for nothing. What he saw in Zero's eyes mirrored his own pain for the past four years. Ichiru dropped the knife like it was scorching hot and ran. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he couldn't stand to look at Zero any longer. He'd caused the only person in his life that really mattered, to feel pain.

Zero watched Ichiru run away from him and he could feel his heart being ripped in two. It felt like Ichiru had a string attached from Zero's heart to himself, and the more that he ran the more it tore Zero's heart in two. He looked to Yuuki and pressed a hand gently to her cheek. For all that she had done for him, as annoying as she could be, she didn't deserve to die. "Yuuki..." Zero said almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine Zero. Go to him," Yuuki said with a sad smile. Zero was her best friend and she's always wanted more for him. But that was just the way he was and she couldn't change him.

Zero nodded and took off the way that Ichiru had gone.

.

"I thought that I would find you here," Zero said as he walked over to stand closer to Ichiru.

Ichiru didn't say anything but just looked at Zero, who was like a vision of an angel to him. The wind lightly ruffled his hair and Zero lunged for Ichiru almost throwing him off the roof. Ichiru's eyes opened wide in fear, but he would take whatever consequences Zero threw at him.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Gasp! Cliffie. Don't worry though, I will definately be updating soon. I'm tempted to abandon this story.. but I just don't have the heart to leave all of you hanging like that. So I'm just going to settle for finishing it as fast as I can!

I'm willing to bet that there are some Yuuki fans out there who aren't particularly happy with me right now but that's alright. I have nothing against Yuuki I just imagined Ichiru doing something drastic because of his love for Zero.

Hope you enjoyed reading! Leave me something sweet!


	6. Blood Lost

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

Well.. This is the last chapter. I'm glad that this story is complete so now I can move on to lovely new things. I hope you enjoyed reading so far.

**A BIG thank you** to all of those readers who reviewed in previous chapters. You made my day!

* * *

.

.

Ichiru felt two strong arms wrapped around him, but there was no pain. He was confused, he had just threatened the life of someone Zero cared for. Why wasn't Zero trying to hurt him?

"Zero," Ichiru whispered into his brother's hair. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter. Ichiru..." Zero said sounding like he had more to say but too nervous to say it.

"But I feel very guilty. I know what Yuuki means to you," Ichiru said cringing mentally, he didn't feel any remorse for trying to kill Yuuki.

"She never meant more to me than you do," Zero said nuzzling into Ichiru's neck. He smelled the tempting wine under Ichiru's skin but resisted with ease. Thanks to Kaname he wasn't a slave to his thirst anymore.

Ichiru placed a loving hand on the back of Zero's head. He could feel Zero's arms loosen fractionally. "Zero... I've missed you so much."

"Its hard to believe, the way you've been acting," Zero said with a smile in his voice.

"Most of it was only to please Shizuka so that she would make me an immortal like you," Ichiru said shrugging.

"Why would you _ever _want to be like me?" Zero said with digust in every word.

"To be closer to you," Ichiru said wishing that Zero would pull away enough so that he could see his eyes.

"That's ridiculous Ichiru, I detest vampires," Zero said removing his arms from around Ichiru. "I like you much better the way you are."

Ichiru felt his heart go out to Zero. He should've known that Zero wouldn't want him to change. "I could hardly bear it, how mean I was to you before Shizuka was killed."

"I didn't want to believe it was you. I loved you even though you were so terrible to me," Zero said with a sad smile. His smile was cut off by Ichiru's lips softly pressing against his. He paused there and pulled away. Zero felt butteriflies in his stomach to the point of the feeling of falling. Zero gave a genuine smile and reached out for Ichiru's hand. Holding hands, they went back down to the ground.

Ichiru sqeezed Zero's hand lightly before letting go. It would be too much trouble if people saw them holding hands.

.

.

Zero was out patrolling at night when he smelled blood. He was surprised, but still followed the seductive scent. He ran to the site of the blood, expecting to see a member of the Night Class sucking some poor girls blood. When he got close enough to the smell to see what was happening a blanket was thrown over him and he was forced to the ground. Zero struggled and fought with no avail. He was knocked out.

.

It smelled damp where he was. Zero knew this before he even woke up. He tried to get up but winced when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He remember the horrible events from the previous night. He had been officially been reunited with his brother; when they had parted ways last night it had felt as if the last four years had never happened. The rest of his night was pretty much blank. He knew that he had been captured. He didn't know why and he didn't know who did it.

"Zero..." a quiet voice said hesitantly from the entrance to his cell. He looked up to see Master Yagari looking down on him pitifully.

"What happened?" Zero said trying to stand up. He was pulled back down to his original position by chains on his wrists and ankles.

"The Hunters Association deems you a menace to their dream," he said with sadness radiating from every pore.

"That's just a diplomatic way of saying their going to kill me," Zero said arrogantly.

"Yes."

Even though he knew it to be true, Zero's breath caught when his master confirmed his execution. "When?"

"There will be a hearing. Headmaster Cross and I will be defending you, but there is no guarantee," there was no hope in his eyes, or in his voice.

"So it could be pretty much whenever they feel like killing me then?" Zero said with anger taking over all his other emotions of fear, regret, sadness, and in a strange way happiness. He knew he deserved to die, he was a monster. He had made all that he loved suffer enough. His existance was not natural, not right. Vampires were the most disgusting of all creatures, feeding from the life of others. It made him sick.

Yagari, on the other side of the bars just bowed his head, having no more information to assure his former pupil. He left silently, feeling the strong glare on his back. He felt bad, but it was the law of the Hunters Association and it was not to be broken.

.

.

"Master Yagari?" Ichiru asked as he saw him walking somberly.

"Ichiru..." he said trailing off.

"Whats happened?" Ichiru said, his eyes widening.

"The Hunters Association found out that Zero is no longer human. They won't have their reputation destroyed by a single boy so they're going to destroy him," Yagari said keeping his eyes to the ground.

"What?" Ichiru said not having a better response.

"They have him locked up in the basement," Yagari said putting his hands in his pocket.

"What are you getting at?" Ichiru said, there was a hint of mischief in the man's eyes.

"Well, say someone swiped the keys but couldn't break out the prisoner himself..." Yagari said pulling out the keys. Just because he couldn't save Zero himself didn't mean he didn't want to save him.

"Those keys will get me to Zero?" he said grabbing them from Yagari's hands.

"I know you never liked me as a child; but I really do care about the both of you," he said ruffling Ichiru's hair.

"Thank-you," Ichiru said flinging himself at Yagari. He wrapped his arms around the man tightly and then let go. "Thank-you, for me and for Zero," He said before running off to find Zero.

.

.

Zero heard a faint sound of metal clanking together. It echoed down the hall to where he was being held. Was it finally his time? He heard quick footsteps, light and rushed.

"Zero," Ichiru gasped breathless. He ran right to the metal bars and held out his hands to stop himself from smashing into them.

"Ichiru?" Zero said confused. He could feel the bloodlust in his body and contemplated the chances that seeing his brother here was a hallucination. "Are you really here?" The last time he'd had blood was when he drank from Kaname.

Ichiru saw the pained expression on Zero's face. How long had they kept him here without feeding him? "I'm really here," Ichiru whispered bringing the keys up to unlock Zero's cell. "Just hold on a little longer."

Zero watched mesmerized as his brother opened the heavy rusty door. It squealed loudly, in need of oil, as Ichiru pulled it towards him. He hurried to Zero and fell to his knees. "Zero..." Ichiru said with relief flooding his body. He threw his arms around his brother in an awkward hug.

Zero could smell Ichiru's blood pulsing through his veins and tried not to breathe in deeply. He was so thirsty that he might bite Ichiru unintentionally. "I'm sorry Zero. I know you're thirsty," Ichiru said pulling away quickly. He couldn't help it, his brother was locked up and starving. What else could he do?

Ichiru fumbled with the keys trying to get the right one to unlock the shackles that Zero had locked around his wrists. Zero watched with patience. He was going to get out. Ichiru was going to save him. Finally they could be together...

Ichiru pried one shackled off and then moved to another. It was a slow process but eventually they were all discarded on the floor. He took one of Zero's arms and tried to pick him up off the floor. Zero took a quick intake of air when he felt the sting of pain in his side. He lost his balance and fell against the wall. Ichiru froze. Zero was hurt. Would they be able to make it out without being caught? It was very unlikely.

"Zero... you need blood," Ichiru whispered. He knew that if Zero drank blood then his wound would heal.

"No, I'm fine," Zero said unconvincingly. His eyes were closed and he was trying to gather enough strength to stand on his own.

"Please Zero..." Ichiru said not finishing his sentence. Zero knew what he meant.

"NO!" Zero said with wide eyes. "I could never. Not you."

"But Zero..." Ichiru said.

"No..."

Ichiru closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist. He knew that if Zero was still alive his heart would be beating rapidly. But Zero was not alive and he needed Ichiru to survive right now. "I came here to save you. It's no good if we get caught," Ichiru said with his head resting on Zero's shoulder. He lifted his head just a little to press his warm lips to Zero's cold ones. Ichiru brought a hand up to his throat, "I love you Zero."

"I love you to Iru-chan..." Zero said. His eyes widened when he smelled the blood. His mind wanted to refuse, he wanted to push Ichiru away. But when he grabbed Ichiru's arms to push him away he didn't have the strength to push him away. He pulled him closer. The smell of the blood seduced him, he drank deeply; biting mercilessly. He could feel Ichiru getting weaker with every drop of blood Zero took. When the flow of blood started to slow Zero finally released Ichiru from his death grip. Ichiru was supported fully by Zero's arms. Zero could feel the pain in his side fading rapidly.

'Stupid Ichiru,' Zero thought. 'He could've gotten himself killed.' Zero laid Ichiru on the floor and expected his eyes to flutter open soon. When they didn't he started to panic a little bit. Zero shook Ichiru's shoulder, not getting a response he shook his brother more violently. "Ichiru, wake up!" Zero cried desperately. He pressed his fingers to his brother's neck and felt a faint pulse. Just enough for Ichiru to be alive. He held his fingers there but the pulse was harder and harder to feel.

Zero felt his stomach drop. He had taken too much. He was such an idiot. "No," he whispered. "No, no. NOO!" the last 'no' was yelled as he cradled Ichiru's head in his arms. After all the trouble that him and Ichiru had been through together and now, it all meant nothing. Zero pressed his lips to Ichiru's one last time. "Goodbye, Iru-san," Zero whispered as ran blindly through the building to escape. He had killed the only person he had left in the world that loved him.

Zero ran, he refused to go back to Cross Academy. There was nothing left for him there anymore. He could feel the life draining from him. Ichiru was dead. Dead... He was blinded by tears as he traveled deeper and deeper into the despair he was feeling. Zero was sure of one thing though. He was going to find a way to get himself killed; if that was the last thing he did.

THE END.

* * *

So that's it. I hope that I'm not going to have an angry mob after me. This was always the way I imagined the story to end. This whole story was way longer than I thought it would be. Anyways.

Please tell me what you thought of it. I would really appreciate it. I am not used to writing unhappy endings. Was it alright?

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

* * *


End file.
